thesemperhavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Administrator Code of Conduct
The Administrator Code of Conduct is a contract between the founder, administrators and users of the wiki for the purpose of accountability and maintaining a friendly atmosphere where all can edit and contribute content to the wiki. All Wiki Administrators must agree to these terms in the comments below before being given their administration privileges. Any and all questions, suggestions or concerns about this code of conduct may also be posted in the comments section below. Common Courtesy Administrators should endeavor to be nice to one another and the users on the wiki. Administrators found to be unnecessarily rude or hostile towards other members of the community will be reviewed for removal from the administration staff. This includes discourse outside the game, including the Semper Haven Forums. Activity and Assistance All administrators must regularly contribute to the wiki in order to maintain their positions as administrators, be it contributing their own content, assisting others with making articles, or adding categories where needed. Any administrator who does not contribute to the wiki for an extended duration of time without explanation will have their administrator privileges removed. Administrators should reach out and encourage new users to contribute to the wiki whenever possible. They should take the time to get to know how to use and implement templates on the wiki. An administrator should be willing to answer questions about the wiki's content and be able to reference its policies. Administrators found to be unwilling to help others will have their administration privileges removed. Policing Vandalism Administrators must remain watchful of the recent wiki activity for cases of vandalism. An edit is considered vandalism when it significantly alters the story of an article or adds vulgar or harassing content without the original article creator's permission. Keep in mind that this only applies to content specifically created by users. Articles that outline canon lore can be edited by anyone, but sections added consisting of player fan-fiction should only be changed by their respective creators. Fanon or fan-fiction created or expanded upon by multiple people can be separated into its individual contributor's parts by request to prevent others from editing others' sections. Any administrator who partakes in content vandalism will be immediately removed from the administrator staff and assigned appropriate editing penalties. Administrators who are found to only fix vandalism on their own articles and ignore other cases of vandalism will also have their administration privileges removed. Neutrality and Bias Administrators should do their best to maintain the neutrality of the wiki concerning what feuds and conflicts there may be between users. If two or more parties are arguing about how content is presented on an article, an administrator should step in and try to resolve the issue by either proposing a neutral account of the content or offering to separate the article into different accounts that each party will be able to maintain on their own. Under no circumstance should a user's content be deleted by the request of another user unless it is clearly vulgar or harassing vandalism. Valid content should be moved to a different article as a last resort. If an administrator believes that they would be biased in handling a situation involving their own content or content they have a stake in, they should recuse themself from the situation and ask another administrator to handle it. Crediting Content Administrators should do their best to ensure that all content on the wiki is properly credited. Administrators who repeatedly post content that is not their own creation without giving proper credit will have their administration privileges removed. Category:Browse Category:Wiki Tutorials Category:Policy